tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
Save the Queen
|Planet=Arieki |Continent=Ligo |Zone=Ashen Desert |Instance=Bane Conscription Facility }} Get to the Atta Queen in the Enslaver room. * Go to Information Extraction to Find the Atta Queen * Interact with the Atta Queen * End the Suffering of the Atta Queen * Protect the Egg and Kill the Enslaver * Secure and Prepare the Queen Egg for Transport * Take Egg to Captain Yamamoto in Ashen Desert * Take Queen Egg to Commander Jawan in Thunderhead Briefing Headquarters: :Scans are detecting that the Enslaver has moved to a central chamber across the lava bridge. We're also detecting very weak life signs of an Atta queen in the same area. You need to double time it to the Enslaver fortress while the queen is still alive. Interact with the Atta Queen Atta Queen: :The Atta queen looks down at you and telepathically projects her last words for this land. :We are more than what we have seemed. We have tried to live away and not hurt, but the Bane have had control of me for some time. The colony follows my orders, and my orders are no longer my own. Please, stop the life support systems and take my queen egg so that things may swing back onto the right path. Take Egg to Captain Yamamoto in Ashen Desert Captain Aiko Yamamoto: :I don't believe it, it's an Atta Queen egg! I'll take some DNA samples and start analysis on it; however, you'll need to get this egg to Thunderhead for protection purposes. Take Queen Egg to Commander Jawan in Thunderhead Commander Jawan: :I've received some data uploaded from the samples you gave Capt. Yamamoto. However, I need a full report from you before we start the debriefing. Debriefing Commander Jawan: :The Atta queen "spoke" to you? Telepathically? We never knew they were sentient, we always assumed they were large bugs. :...however, this makes sense given the results of Yamamoto's analysis. Our top scientists ran a DNA scan from the material you gave Yamamoto and learned that the Atta queen DNA shares genetic markers with Eloh DNA. Apparently there is more to the Atta than we previously knew. :We'll take good care of this egg and do some more investigation concerning this Atta/Eloh gene connection. Perhaps when the new queen hatches we can form a relationship with her and learn more. To get to the northern section, head directly south from the control rooms on the western edge of the arena area, into another maintenance section. When you get to a fork in the center of the map, take the north path to the bridge. The Bane can and will destroy the egg if you let them. Killing the enslaver completes the objective and removes his considerable DPS from the egg, so do this as quickly as you can. The egg is difficult to maneuver around, you actually need to go outside the pillars enclosing it in order to circle to another direction. If the mission fails, you will have to reset the instance before being able to reaquire the mission.